pvzkomiksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Plant777/My Past and the Future of This Wiki
Hi! I'm Plant777, one of the former contributors in this wikia mainspace. I started to join this wiki site on August 24, 2012, six years from now. I've returned here after three years of absence. To get some contextualization regarding my plans for this wiki, I'll tell my story about my adventures here in Blover's Komiks. Note: If you're more concerned with the information regarding the future of the wiki, you can just scroll down to the second-to-the-last heading instead. With that cleared, here I go... Early Beginnings Almost many years ago, Plants vs. Zombies was still a hot topic. People still talked about it, and I desperately wanted to get my hands on that game to play it. In that year, I managed to get my own copy. I remembered the joy I felt in owning a game I wanted very much. After getting immersed in the game, I hop on the trend in making your own Plant or Zombie character. Pretty soon I was making my own pages in the Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki, and that was the start of my content-creating journey. The Signing Up Before, the Plants vs. Zombies wiki had a navigation tab for sister wikis, and Blovers Komiks was one of them. "A wiki for making comics, huh?" I thought to myself. I was still an internet newbie before, without knowledge on other photo-supporting platforms such as Tumblr or DeviantArt. I scanned this wiki for comics and found them pretty entertaining. "Oh, it features Blover as a main character, that's nice", I thought. Having my concept creations ready, I signed up using this account. The Comic-Creating Frenzy As a newbie, I didn't know about the unspoken rules in a certain community. While the rules are simple to follow, making comics seems to feel "different". A lot of new people I don't know are in this place, and it feels unusual. Unlike in PvZCC Wiki, this one has a smaller number of users to at least I can feel at "home". Validation From Others Seeing other users are especially popular with their comics (admins CompliensCreator00, Coffee BAM!, CattailsWeLove were the ones I mostly notice at that time), and I felt that the way to feel good was to make comics for popularity. The younger me thought that to become a well-recognized user was the ultimate goal to being a member in a wikisite. Because of this, I made a few comics, but the younger me complained of not being popular, and my activity decreased. "Other users are popular with their characters and comics, why am I not the same?!" I became desperate for others to notice me, so I tried to make my own wikias for my own fanmade characters involving my interests at a younger age. Two wikias were made, in fact. With my waning interest in Plants vs. Zombies, schoolwork, and failed goals of validation, I thought "Whether or not I'm here never really matters. Why would I even care?". Then I did what I had to do. I... left. April 10, 2015 marks my last edit here. The Lesson For a few years, Blover's Komiks went out of my mind. My interest for Plants vs. Zombies was over. There's just so much schoolwork to be done that I never even realized time has passed. I discovered new things for myself. I focused on developing my interests throughout the course of my life. For years of subconsciously evading this wiki, I discovered something. Sure, people appreciating you is a good thing, but I realized it's what I'm doing is what makes me happy. I'm making a character, a comic, because I'm enjoying it. Seeing my own creation is a reward on its own. This is what I've been blind to. For years of bringing happiness only to others, I forgot to bring happiness to myself. With a newfound perspective on life, I checked back here often to see how everyone else is doing. Unfortunately, I stumbled upon this wiki back in 2015-2016, and very, very few edits were made. It feels like as if everyone left, all of a sudden. A Ghost Wiki With a ghost wiki floating in the Internet, it seemed nothing but its shell of what it used to be remains untouched. This wiki became a ruin, with net explorers stumbling upon it and if they want to know about this place's history, they can do so freely. But from my experience of making two failed wikis, a wikisite can be restored if someone gave it the care it needs. This wiki and my two founded ones are abandoned (the latter of which never had the chance because no one was there but me.) While hope is lost for my founded wikis, this one isn't''.'' The Present and Future The Glimmer of Hope March 19, 2016. A user in the PvZ wiki by the name of Wizmalk left a comment on Blover's page, stating that they still remember the PvZ Wiki linking this wiki as a sister wikisite, when it had a sister wiki tab before. I was looking for signs that atleast one can recognize the wiki's existence publicly in all this time. I still did not care enough to edit the wiki fully, but I'm starting to have plans for it. A Thyme Warp's Motive April 24, 2018. I've went back to this wiki to check, and I saw a user named ThymeWarp7 has been editing the wiki for quite a while. It was this day I saw they left a message on Admin Coffee BAM!'s wall, saying that this wiki should be brought back. It was this message that gave me the go signal to begin editing once more. On April 27, 2018, I agreed that this should be done. A Helpful Ally May 1, 2018. User Wizmalk suddenly left a comment on the thread, stating their surprise because of my unexpected return. I never really noticed who they were, until I checked the PvZ Blover page to confirm that it was indeed them. I was also surprised because we have another person to help with the editing. Days passed, we discussed about plans in this wiki, with them leaving messages on my talk page on how to do clean-ups. Another person to help us in editing is certainly welcome. Their help in editing officially began upon making their burner account, ZTS037S Zomspine. The Adoption User Zomspine has helped me in planning and editing this wiki, and they suggested to me that we should adopt this wiki to better our maintenance in this site. Without admin rights, we would not be able to delete unneeded pages, or update the main page. As of now, we have plans in the character and comic layouts as well. My job for now is to refine past drawings for better character references, especially for fanmade Plants vs. Zombies characters. Because of the inactivity of all admins in this site, gaining admin rights via adoption would be the only way. Otherwise, we would be limiting ourselves to making and editing pages only. I would like to know what would be your opinions regarding this plan. It would be too much of a stretch to say the wiki will be better in no time. With this, our edits will gradually make this place a new, but familiar, place. Closing Thoughts This wiki had been a special place in my heart, as this wiki helped me get started in making content that I can be proud of. A place where I discovered my interest in small worldbuilding and storymaking. All circumstances brought me here to this point. If there's one thing I can give back to this wiki, it's by not leaving to die. With the help of ThymeWarp7 and Zomspine, we will do our contributions to make bring this place back to what it used to be: a place where people can make characters and comics with their favorite characters or original characters once more. Cheers to us all! Plant777 (talk) 17:58, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts